


Morning Coffee

by printessa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printessa/pseuds/printessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Naki has never made her coffee before. This is a first. As small as the gesture may seem, Hinami knows that the thought put into it is what makes it grand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

The first thing that Hinami notices upon waking up is the smell of freshly brewed coffee. This strikes her as odd because usually she's the first one awake and usually she's the one who makes the coffee.

The second thing that Hinami notices is the lack of a warm body next to her own, not to mention the lack of obnoxious snoring in her ear. She isn't lying with her nose buried in the crook of a sweaty neck, nor with her back pulled against a bare chest. The only logical conclusion would be that, for once, she's not the first awake.

The young woman pushes herself from bed with a soft sigh, reaching up with balled fists to rub at her eyes. There isn't any particular reason as to why she has slept in; she hasn't spent the night with her nose pressed into one of her books like she occasionally does on a weekend. In fact, it's not a weekend at all - it's a Thursday. She has work in roughly... One hour, she notes as she turns on her phone, taking a moment to glance over the background with a fond, albeit tired smile.

Once she's properly clothed and stretched, Hinami leaves the threshold of her bedroom and roams into the kitchen. Sanguine eyes take immediate notice of her.

"You know how to use the coffee maker?" She yawns the question out, pressing herself against the other's back, using him to support her weight.

"Watched ya enough to figure it out." He shrugs, stealthily turning so that Hinami can lean against his chest, arms looping loosely around her.

"Oh. It smells good. Is it done?" She blinks up at the other, propping her chin against his chest so that she can look at him properly.

"Yeah. Poured you a cup already." He slides her mug, the one with the clover pattern, across the counter. Only then does Hinami pull away, reaching for the hot beverage eagerly.

Naki has never made her coffee before. This is a first. As small as the gesture may seem, Hinami knows that the thought put into it is what makes it grand. Naki doesn't like waking up early, and she can see the discarded coffee filters in the trash (meaning that he must have made multiple pots of coffee in order to get the amount of grounds just right). In thanks, she pushes herself up into her tip-toes and presses a kiss to his jaw.

As she takes the first sip, he looks nervous. She knows that look, it's the one he gives her after writing out a line of a new word she's taught him. He wants her approval. "It's good." A little watery, but he's managed to keep the grounds out of the mix.

"Course it is, I made it." He puts on a smug smile, taking his own cup from the counter and sipping at it.

"Thank you for that. I wouldn't have had the time." She points out, glancing towards the clock atop the stove. Naki has a hard time reading clocks, but he manages to figure out that she has less than an hour left before she has to go and carry out her day's jobs.

"I let you sleep in..." He admits, shrugging nonchalantly. "Wanted to do somethin' nice for ya."

Hinami's expression softens behind her mug. Naki can be surprisingly thoughtful. She feels lucky to be one of the few who he shows that side to.


End file.
